Prior art including U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,022,071; 3,421,761; 3,525,522; 3,526,220; 3,741,540; 3,917,261; 4,111,416; 4,204,675 and 4,216,956 describe devices for exercising foot and leg muscles that have met with little acceptance and have not resolved the problem of vascular stasis. U.S. Pat. No. 4,502,680 relates to foot exercisers with pedals requiring a certain amplitude of ankle flexing to operate reminder mechanisms for overcoming the problems of vascular stasis encountered by subjects during prolonged sitting.